


Cherry Pie

by kaitlynmccall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Poetry, Gen, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlynmccall/pseuds/kaitlynmccall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have some crappy destiel poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get Inside My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/862543) by [angelivenantium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelivenantium/pseuds/angelivenantium). 



I grip to both your shoulders and shake.  
Vision swimming, eyes burning, full of fright.  
The absence of breath makes my lungs ache  
in a cramped room on a grey Tuesday night.

Crumpled in on yourself, tangled in sheets;  
pills and empty glass caught in fabric.  
You begin to shiver, giving me peace.  
We stagger to the tub in quick panic.

Porcelain starts to warm with the bath,  
blinking back droplets that merged with tears.  
Stormy coughs, bile and pills leave my Cas.  
Follow the stream as it all disappears.

You sniffed and whimpered, _I don’t want to die._  
“You’re not going anywhere, sweet cherry pie.”


End file.
